<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thankful by secretkeeper13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717678">Thankful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretkeeper13/pseuds/secretkeeper13'>secretkeeper13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Next Generation, Sarcasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretkeeper13/pseuds/secretkeeper13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to keep the media frenzy surrounding Harry’s 40th birthday at bay, Ginny takes matters into her own hands by writing an exclusive for the Quibbler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic- please be kind!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every year, as July 31 approaches, I brace myself for the inevitable onslaught of media inquiries and interview requests. Apparently, the press has determined that my husband’s birthday is “news worthy.” More cynical readers may have correctly deduced that “news worthy” really means “sells papers,” since articles speculating about what flavor ice cream my husband prefers, which child is his favorite, and yes, even the size of his wand, should hardly be considered news. For the record, treacle, Lily (at least until her birthday, my sympathies to parents of teenagers everywhere), and eleven inches (yes, I am referring to his actual wand, not his “wand,” otherwise, that would certainly be newsworthy- and painful).  Yet, every July, I prepare myself to be pecked at by owls, harassed by those who call themselves journalists, and to cackle at the various inappropriate birthday wishes my husband receives (a note to Brenda in Kent- for security reasons, the mail screeners do not deliver any personal effects- so you may want to save your knickers next year). </p>
<p>As Harry turns forty this year, the usual inexplicable frenzy leading up to his birthday has only increased, so for my own sanity, I agreed to write a personal piece commemorating my husband’s birthday. Conveniently, the Quibbler agreed to my demand that it be an exclusive, which has helped to discourage most in the press from hounding Harry and I for interviews (sadly, Rita Skeeter apparently lacks an understanding of the term exclusive- perhaps a sign that age is beginning to take its toll- tragic).  </p>
<p>I am sure that most readers expected that I would write about one of the usual topics I am asked about at this time of year, such as what I love most about Harry (his Bakewell tart- who doesn’t love a man who can cook), his most attractive feature (undoubtedly his elbows), or a hidden talent that he possesses (if you haven’t seen him de-gnome a garden, it is majestic). However, despite the misguided refrain of a certain reporter who-shall-not-be-named, my husband loathes attention, despises platitudes about his heroism, and is equal parts mortified and horrified by anything bearing his likeness (save for the Chocolate Frog cards- those are sacred). Therefore, with some assistance (thank you Hermione Granger-Weasley), I carefully chose the language of my exclusivity agreement with the Quibbler to state that I would write an article commemorating my husband’s birthday, rather than an article about my husband.  Harry, I look forward to your enthusiastic thanks later. </p>
<p>In honor of Harry’s fortieth, I thought a fitting tribute would be to write a piece to honor the three women who are responsible for his existence. The fact that Harry is alive to celebrate his fortieth birthday is a miracle for which no one is more grateful than me (except for perhaps our children- and my brother, Ron). As an aside, to everyone speculating about a love triangle in the Golden Trio for the last twenty years- you’ve been going about it all wrong. But I digress. I firmly believe that Harry’s life, and with it, the world as we know it, would not be possible without three women, each of them mothers. Too often, the contribution of women- particularly those who choose spend their lives and livelihoods at home raising and educating children- are overlooked by society. So today, sarcasm and snark now aside, I thank the three mothers who saved Harry Potter, and with him, the world. </p>
<p>The first is, of course, Lily Potter.  Everyone in our world knows the story of how Lily Potter, her husband murdered seconds prior, wandless and alone with her fifteen month old son, was given a chance to save her own life. Of course, Lily refused to stand aside, and instead, defended her son the only way she could- by willingly sacrificing her own life. In doing so, Lily Potter bestowed protective magic on Harry so powerful that it repelled the killing curse. Before I had children, I admired the courage it took for Lily to stand over Harry, staring at Voldemort’s wand and facing her own certain and inevitable death. But it was not until after our eldest son was born, and I became a mother, that I realized the depth of Lily Potter’s bravery. </p>
<p>In her last moments, the greatest terror that Lily Potter faced was not her own death, but the knowledge that her son would grow up without parents. I imagine how Lily must have felt in that moment, looking at Harry, knowing that she would never be there when he got his Hogwarts letter, that she would never see him off on Platform 9 3/4, that she would not see him get married or have children of his own. Is it any wonder that her sacrifice born of tremendous courage and love protected her son from the killing curse?  Thank you Lily Potter, whose love both gave Harry life and saved his life. </p>
<p>The second mother I must thank for Harry’s existence is one I know quite well: my own. Molly Weasley first met Harry Potter when he was eleven years old at Kings Cross station. He was alone and didn’t know how to get on to platform 9 and 3/4. My mum kindly explained how, and watched to make sure he made it through. At the time, none of us realized that the skinny, black-haired boy who had politely asked my mother for help was Harry Potter.  As they were helping him load his trunk onto the train, my brothers caught a glimpse of Harry’s scar, and then told my mum who he was as they said goodbye to us. </p>
<p>My mum could’ve simply helped Harry onto the platform and left it at that. Most people wouldn’t have done more. But despite mum having seven children, a husband, a house to clean, and educating me in my last year home before school, she knit Harry a sweater for Christmas, made him fudge and sweets, and wrote frequent letters to Ron, where she often checked up on Harry.  After the end of his first year, Harry stayed with us for a month during the summer, and nearly every summer thereafter while he was at Hogwarts. My mum continued to knit sweaters each Christmas for Harry, sent him Easter eggs, and made him a birthday cake each year. She came to Hogwarts to support Harry in the last round of the Triwizard Tournament. She held him in the hospital wing after he witnessed the horror of Voldemort’s return. For his seventeenth birthday, she gave him her late brother’s watch.  And she did this at a time when mere association with Harry was extremely dangerous and our family was under surveillance by Death Eaters. </p>
<p>She didn’t need to do any of it. At the time she took it upon herself to take Harry under her wing, five of her children were between the ages of ten and fifteen, and money was very tight. No one would have blamed her for not taking on more. But she did, simply because Harry was a boy who was alone in the world, and she saw that he needed someone to care for and look after him. Without the love of Molly Weasley, Harry Potter would not be the man he is, and may not have made it to adulthood at all. Years of neglect and cruelty could have all too easily become too much to bear. Thank you mum, for your love helped keep Harry alive.</p>
<p>The last mother I must thank for my husband’s life may be a surprise to some. It is no secret that the Malfoys and the Weasleys were on opposite sides of the war. Yet, the fact remains that without Narcissa Malfoy, Harry Potter would almost certainly not be here.  At a critical moment in the Battle of Hogwarts, after Harry willingly sacrificed himself in the forest, Voldemort ordered Narcissa Malfoy to check that the killing curse he cast had worked and Harry was dead. Upon reaching Harry, she realized immediately that Harry was very much alive. But despite being surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, Narcissa Malfoy lied. </p>
<p>Many have speculated that Narcissa Malfoy lied because she was terrified of Voldemort, or because her husband had long since fallen out of favor with him, or because she wanted her home returned to her. But Narcissa Malfoy lied for the same reason that motivated Lily Potter and Molly Weasly: love. She loved her son, Draco, and asked Harry to confirm he was still alive at the castle. Hearing Harry’s whispered “yes,” she looked a great Legillemens in the eye, and lied. And because of Narcissa Malfoy, Harry lives, and Voldemort does not.  </p>
<p>So, this year on July 31, when Harry reaches the milestone age of forty, think of these three mothers, their love, and be grateful that it saved one man, and with him, our world.  I know I will. And now, with my obligation to the Quibbler fulfilled, I’ll return to writing about Quidditch, and leave the soppy “public interest” pieces like these to others. Have at it Rita. </p>
<p>**************************************</p>
<p>Harry sat at the kitchen table in a t-shirt and pants, reading the Quibbler with one hand and eating a piece of toast with the other. He snorted with laughter and nearly choked on the toast, as Ginny looked up at him from across the table. </p>
<p>“Reading something funny?” Ginny asked, eyes widened in faux innocence. </p>
<p>“You know exactly what I’m reading, Gin,” replied Harry, still chuckling. </p>
<p>“Glad to see I haven’t lost my touch then.”  <br/>Harry snorted again. “Ginny, you are easily the funniest person I know,” Harry said, eyes still on the paper. </p>
<p>“Flatterer,” she said, rolling her eyes, but Harry could tell she was pleased, so he pressed on- “You know your sense of humor is one of my favorite things about you.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” she mused, “does it beat my tits?” </p>
<p>“Your tits are a masterpiece,” Harry said, looking at her seriously over the paper while trying to suppress a smirk, “but I’d like to think that our lasting marriage is due to more than just a very nice set.” </p>
<p>“Well it can’t hurt,” Ginny grinned at him, as she deliberately leaned over the table, making the aforementioned assets look fantastic. </p>
<p>“No, it certainly doesn’t,” Harry replied, waggling an eyebrow as she laughed. “And while we’re on the topic,” he continued, “I didn’t know you had a thing for my elbows. Kinky.”</p>
<p>“Lots you can do with a nice set of elbows Harry,” Ginny responded in a throaty voice, and then both dissolved into peals of laughter.</p>
<p>“Alright, cool it a moment, I want to finish reading this,” Harry said, wiping his eyes behind his glasses and continuing to read, as Ginny sipped her tea and waited for him to finish. </p>
<p>After a minute or two, Harry set the paper down, swiftly stood up, and walked around to her side of the table. He reached for her hands, pulled her up until she was resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around her back. Harry planted a kiss in her hair and murmured, “I love you.”  </p>
<p>“I love you too,” responded Ginny, looking up at him, smiling. She stroked his cheek and said, “And I’m quite glad you’re alive, you know.” </p>
<p>Harry was about to respond when loud footsteps clattered down the back stairs and James burst into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Mum!” he nearly shouted, “I just got an owl from Will and he told me you wrote an article in the Quibbler and said Lily was Dad’s favorite- what the hell?!”</p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry and then looked at James. “That was meant to be a sarcastic comment and hardly the point of the article, James,” she said. “You’d know if you bothered to read it.” </p>
<p>“I’ve got enough to read for school, I’m not reading on holiday, thanks,” James responded, sitting down at the table as an owl flew in through the kitchen window, dropping the Daily Prophet on the table. “Oh, and happy birthday Dad.”</p>
<p>“Cheers,” said Harry, as he glanced down at the paper as Ginny swatted a napkin at the back of James’ head. “Gin,” he asked, “was the Quibbler article published yesterday?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it ran yesterday, but it came after you left, and I worked late covering the game and forgot to leave it out for you- why?” </p>
<p>“Because Rita Skeeter took you up on your offer,” he guffawed, handing it to her.</p>
<p>Ginny glanced quickly at the bylines- “Golden Trio love triangle bombshell- new article from Ginny Potter implies Potter and Weasley more than best mates,” was followed by “Elbow attraction- how childhood trauma leads to unhealthy fetishes- advice from a mental health healer for the Potters,” and “An exclusive interview with George Weasley- why watching Harry Potter de-gnome a garden made me question my sexuality (plus his thoughts on the Golden Trio love triangle).” </p>
<p>“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Ginny exclaimed, and then burst out laughing. </p>
<p>“George must’ve had a field day with this one,” Harry managed to choke out through his laughter.</p>
<p>At that moment, the floo flared to life, and George’s head appeared in the green flames. He was grinning maniacally- “Have you seen it yet?” </p>
<p>“Yes!” Harry and Ginny both shouted. “We’re about to read it,” Harry said, “but I need the loo first, otherwise I might piss myself from laughing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you definitely will.” George smiled, tipped an imaginary hat, and yelled, “Happy birthday, mate!” before disappearing out of the grate. </p>
<p>As Harry headed towards the loo, shaking his head, he thought to himself, “Yes, I’m quite glad to be alive.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fall out from Ginny’s article continues on Harry’s fortieth birthday. A nasty column from Rita Skeeter causes a media frenzy, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This follows the original story (you’ll need to read that chapter first, otherwise this one won’t make sense). The first chapter was my first ever fanfic, and the comments and response were so kind that I felt inspired to try to write more. So thank you to all who commented. Unfortunately, I discovered that writing Rita Skeeter is much more difficult for me. Ginny’s voice just flows naturally in my head, but trying to tap into Rita was tough. I gave it my best go and am not totally satisfied with the result, but I hope that at least it is an enjoyable read and makes someone smile! Disclaimer: The views expressed in the article are solely the views of the vile Rita Skeeter, and certainly not my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Harry Potter approaches forty, many have begun to lose interest in the Chosen One, writes Rita Skeeter, Senior Correspondent. After all, his fame is primarily due to events that occurred over well over twenty years ago. Yesterday, in an effort to satisfy her husband’s desperate need for attention and to boost the couple’s dwindling press coverage, Ginny Potter engaged in what any celebrity fearing a slide to the B-list does: self-promotion. While Potter’s article in the Quibbler will undoubtedly be hailed by her usual sycophants as a moving tribute to her husband, savvy readers will see Potter’s article for what it is: a soppy missive that heaps praise on numerous members of her own family, abandoning any semblance of journalistic integrity in the process.  Indeed, Potter’s article in the Quibbler would not warrant so much as a footnote in today’s news had she not let slip a bombshell: the secret longing of her brother, Ronald Weasley, for her husband, Harry Potter.</p><p>Upon reading the article, I immediately set out to determine the true depth of the depravity of the Weasley-Grangers and Potters. Ever the intrepid journalist, I journeyed to Diagon Alley and entered Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes. There, I met George Weasley, who instantly agreed to grant me an exclusive interview to discuss the relationship between the two men of the Golden Trio. </p><p>It was apparent that George Weasley has long been waiting to let this weighty family secret off his chest. Flouting the normal custom of the Weasley-Potter clan to be as rude as possible to the press, George Weasley enthusiastically answered every question I posed.  When asked when his brother Ronald first struck up his relationship with Harry Potter, Weasley stated, “Oh, straight away. Ron and I met Harry on the train platform, and the two immediately shut themselves alone together in their own compartment. It was obvious, anyone could spot it.”</p><p>The relationship between the two boys apparently grew more unseemly the summer after their first year, when, according to Weasley, his brother Ronald could not cope with being separated from Harry Potter. Weasley explained with a fond grin, “I suppose I realized that their relationship was more than just an ordinary friendship when Ron insisted on traveling to Harry’s bedroom in the dead of night to bring him home with us that summer after their first year.” </p><p>But worse, according to Weasley, when Harry Potter arrived at the family’s home, Ronald was not alone in his affections for Potter. “Ginny obviously fancied Harry, but she couldn’t even get a look in. At that point, Harry had eyes only for Ron.” </p><p>Shockingly, Ginny and Ronald were not the only members of the Weasley family to take notice of Harry Potter. “Of course I could see Harry’s appeal,” Weasley stated plainly. Weasley, with a look of wistful longing crossing his deformed face, continued, “I remember looking at him one day when we were all out de-gnoming our garden. He was scrawny back then, but watching him as he gripped those gnomes and threw them around was a sight to behold. For a moment, it even made me question whether that might be something I’d be into.” Readers, it should be noted that Ginny Potter herself described Harry Potter’s skill at garden de-gnoming as “majestic.” However, Weasley explained that his brief infatuation quickly passed. “Specky, skinny, and pale really isn’t my type; no matter how green his eyes are.”  </p><p>At age sixteen, Harry Potter abruptly abandoned his liaison with Ronald, and shockingly, moved his affections to the Weasley sister. No one was more surprised by this sudden change than Ginny herself. “I think by that time, Ginny had nearly given up on Harry ever paying her any attention over Ron,” laughed George Weasley. Indeed, several of her schoolmates with whom I spoke reported how Ginny Potter wantonly ran through various boyfriends until Harry Potter finally took notice, and described her using a word that the Prophet is unable to print (it rhymes with flag). These sources insisted upon anonymity, no doubt in fear of reprisal from Ginny Potter, who is widely known to have a nasty temper and to cast hexes with impunity. </p><p>Despite having just begun a relationship with Ronald’s sister, Harry Potter then suddenly left and went on the run with Ronald, ostensibly under the guise of defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The two have been notoriously tight-lipped about those months spent together, and many questions remain. Did it really take nine months to secure and destroy a single Horcrux? What were they actually doing? What really went on inside that tent? “No one knows,” George Weasley admitted.</p><p>After the war, Harry Potter made it clear that his chosen Weasley was Ginny.  Bereft, Ronald sought comfort from fellow Golden Trio member Hermione Granger.  The respective pairs have since married and have stubbornly maintained that their unions are happy, despite numerous reports of infidelity.  But given their twisted past, does anyone really believe that? Dear readers, I leave it up to you to decide for yourselves. </p><p>*****************************************</p><p>Harry’s birthday was on a Friday, and he had (at Ginny’s insistence) taken the day off work. As Rita Skeeter’s quick work following Ginny’s article was undoubtedly causing quite a commotion, he was glad to be able to spend the morning of his birthday at home. Ginny woke him in a particularly enjoyable way, and they he had a riotous breakfast with the kids, laughing hysterically as Ginny read Rita’s interview with George with dead-on impersonations of both.  </p><p>“Mum,” said Albus when Ginny finished, “How did Rita Skeeter not realize that Uncle George was putting her on?” </p><p>“Oh she probably realized,” said Ginny darkly. “But she’s more than happy to publish rubbish just to keep herself relevant.”</p><p>Harry added, “And loads of people will think it’s true.”</p><p>James snorted, “If people are stupid enough to miss that Uncle George, who runs a joke shop for a living, was pulling a prank, then I don’t care what they think. Sod them and Skeeter, the homophobic cow.”</p><p>“Mum,” Lily piped up, “My friends all sent me owls about your article. They thought it was really good.”</p><p>“Thanks Lils,” smiled Ginny. Though twelve year old girls were not exactly her target audience, she’d take the praise. The article was a bit out of her comfort zone. In trying to avoid being completely soppy, she tried to lighten it up with humor. In retrospect, she probably should’ve anticipated this would happen.</p><p>Suddenly, green flames shot out of the floo and Molly Weasly’s head appeared. “I’m coming through,” she called.</p><p>“Sure mum,” Ginny replied. As Molly stepped out of the hearth, waving at the kids, she immediately pulled  Ginny into a bone-crushing embrace.  “Oh Ginny, such a lovely article.  I cried three times when I read it, I could hardly make it through by the end. Honestly dear, you’re such a talented writer, you really ought to think of branching out beyond Quidditch.”</p><p>“Thanks Mum,” Ginny said, a faint blush appearing at the praise.</p><p>“And Harry dear, happy birthday,” said Molly, releasing Ginny and embracing him, “I hope you aren’t letting that Skeeter woman’s horrible article bother you.”</p><p>“Thanks Molly; of course not.” </p><p>“Now Harry,” she said, producing a large tin and opening it, “I made blueberry scones this morning, and for a birthday cake, what would you think of lemon cake with whipped cream?”</p><p>“Sounds delicious.”</p><p>She beamed at him and turned to the children, kissing each in turn. “I’ll see you at six,” she said to Ginny, before stepping back through the floo and disappearing. </p><p>Harry thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the morning. They went for a fly, and he and Lily did seeker drills while the boys and Ginny tossed the quaffle. After receiving an owl from Scorpius, who had written what appeared to be a short novel excitedly praising Ginny’s article, Albus went off to his room to write a reply, and Lily and James continued playing while Harry and Ginny retreated inside.  </p><p>Harry began taking out things for lunch, when green flames and Ron’s head appeared in the floo. “I’m coming through and Neville is with me!” Ron shouted before barreling out of the fireplace, Neville at his heels.</p><p>“Happy birthday Neville,” said Harry. “Did you just get back from holiday?”</p><p>“Same to you, Harry, and yes, got back this morning. Lisbon was lovely.“ </p><p>“Well,” huffed Ron, “You know what isn’t lovely?” He shot a look at Ginny. “Me, minding my business at the shop this morning, and all of a sudden I’m knee deep in reporters and owls. Turned into such a madhouse, I had to leave to try to draw them away so the customers could shop. Ran to the Leaky, Neville brought me up to their flat, and they’re camped outside the door now, waiting for me. I’m going to have to floo to mine from here to get them off my tail.”</p><p>“Ron,” started Ginny, but he cut her off, raising a hand.</p><p>“What did you think was going to happen, throwing those lines in? Now I can’t walk a foot without someone shouting questions at me about when I first was attracted to Harry.” Harry and Neville erupted into laughter. </p><p>“When were you first attracted to me Ron,” Harry teased, “inquiring minds want to know.”</p><p>Ron snorted. “Told them it was after I watched you de-gnome the garden. Said it was enough to make George question, but that was it for me.”</p><p>Harry and Neville roared with laughter. </p><p>“Seriously, Ginny, I don’t care if people think I shagged Harry, I just want to be able to work and have a pint in peace. Leave me out of it next time.”</p><p>“Ron, seeing as you’re a third of the Golden Trio, my brother, and Harry’s best friend, you are very much in it, regardless of what I write,” Ginny shot back. “The press will be all over Harry, and me too, probably worse.”</p><p>Ron retorted, “The press is afraid of Harry and know he will never comment anyways. And they’re afraid of you because you’ve gotten Rita with a nasty hex or two before.”</p><p>“Do you need a lesson on how to hex someone Ron? You were a bloody Auror for years!”</p><p>“I don’t want to hex anyone, I just want to have a pint with Neville without a bloody armada outside asking me what kind of pants Harry wears!” Ron’s ears had started to turn pink. </p><p>Harry and Neville laughed again. “Mate,” Harry said, clapping Ron on the shoulder, “we’ll get Hermione to write a letter to the editor citing the new law on the distance the press is required to maintain from private homes and workplaces. It’ll blow over.” Harry reached for the tin of scones, and offered it to Ron, “Scone?”</p><p>“Are these Mum’s?” Ron said, taking one.</p><p>“Yeah, she dropped by this morning and brought them.”</p><p>“Scones for dear Harry on his birthday,” Ron said, impersonating Molly accurately. “Honestly, always the favorite.”</p><p>“Apparently you Weasleys can’t resist me, what can I say?”</p><p>Neville was still beside himself with laughter. </p><p>“But which one of us would you pick,” quipped Ginny, “Aside from me, of course, that’s obvious.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” said Harry, pretending to think, “Charlie. Definitely.” </p><p>“Followed you around all of England in a sodding tent for months and saved your skinny arse, and you still pick Charlie?!” feinted Ron. </p><p>After their laughter finally died down, and Ron finished his scone, Neville said, “Ginny, Hannah and I are coming at six with all the booze for tonight. I’ve got to get back to help her.” </p><p>“Thanks Neville,” Ginny said, as she gave him a peck on the cheek. “Tell Hannah I’m sorry for the scene that this caused.”  </p><p>“Don’t worry; we’re used to it, the press is always hanging about the Leaky,” he said. Neville entered the hearth and disappeared into the green flames.</p><p>“Ron, for all the whinging you just did to me,” said Ginny, “I hope you gave worse to George. He’s the one who threw fireworks on the whole thing.” </p><p>“Lee invited him on the show this afternoon. He’s going to tell the idiots who didn’t realize that he was putting one on Skeeter. And then I’m sure they’ll spend the rest of the hour laughing at her.”</p><p>“Ooh, remind me to turn on the wireless Harry- I’m not missing that,” Ginny cackled.</p><p>Ron looked around the kitchen, and then at Harry. “What’s for lunch? I’m starved.” </p><p>“Of course you are,” Harry said, “Being a Weasley and all.” </p><p>Ginny flashed a brilliant smile. “You know you love us, Potter.”</p><p>“Yes,” thought Harry to himself as he chuckled and turned back to the food, “I really do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Romilda Vane gets into the media fray created by Ginny’s article, and Harry enjoys his birthday party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has commented so far. This story is my first fanfic, and the positive reviews have been really encouraging. This chapter is the third and final installment in the story. Hopefully, the end isn’t too sappy (though in my head, a tipsy Harry is a complete sap and totally sentimental). I’m not sure what I’ll be inspired to write next, but hopefully I've got a few more stories in me, because I really liked writing this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yesterday, Ginny Potter’s piece in the Quibbler commemorating Harry Potter’s birthday contained several scandalous details, writes Romilda Vane, Guest Correspondent. The shock of Potter’s casual mention of a romance between her brother and her husband caused many to miss a more disturbing detail that Potter let slip.  Potter revealed that the feature she finds most attractive about her husband is not his piercing green eyes, his deliciously rumpled hair, or his lean chest with its Hungarian Horntail tattoo, but rather, his elbows. Ginny Potter’s elbow fetish is the latest sign that, despite their determined efforts to put on the facade of a happy union, the Potters’ marriage is quite clearly troubled. </p>
<p>I spoke with mental health Healer Louise Lewis, who explained that fetishes of non-sexual body parts, like elbows, ears, or ankles, are a warning sign. “The fact that Ginny Potter stated that her favorite feature in her husband is ‘undoubtedly’ his elbows indicates that the Potters have an unhealthy sexual relationship,” Lewis advised.  She continued, “What Potter’s comment tells us is that she and her husband lack a deep and meaningful romantic connection.” </p>
<p>When asked what could have caused the Potters’ problems, Lewis, a practicing mental health healer for over ten years, though she has never herself treated the Potters, stated, “It could be a variety of factors. Certainly, childhood trauma is well known to cause deviant and atypical sexual behavior, including fetishes. Given the Potters’ history, of course, this cannot be ruled out.” But Lewis explained that other factors could also be to blame. “A more common cause of this issue is infidelity. If one spouse is romantically involved with someone else, that spouse will often choose to focus on a non-sexual body part to avoid intimacy with her spouse given the extramarital sexual relationship.” </p>
<p>Harry Potter should know that there are potential solutions for his troubled marriage. “I would highly suggest magical counseling from a qualified mental health healer such as myself,” Lewis advised. “If help is not sought, the Potters’ sexual relationship, and with it, their marriage, will continue to deteriorate.”  The Potters should heed this advice; unless, sadly, it is already too late for their marriage to be saved. </p>
<p>On a personal note, as the Chosen One turns forty, I join the rest of the magical community in wishing him many happy returns. If his crumbling marriage has ceased to bring him happiness, then I hope, as I am sure all our readers do, that Harry Potter has the strength to free himself from the bonds of his destructive relationship and forge a new path forward into the next chapter of his life. </p>
<p>****************************************</p>
<p>It was late afternoon on Harry’s birthday, and despite the storm of the press and the steady stream of owls flying into their home all day, Harry was, on the whole, having quite an enjoyable day. He sipped tea as he watched Ginny assemble and plate canapés for his party (she refused to let him help, as it was his birthday). While Ginny worked, he finished reading Romilda’s article aloud to Ginny.  </p>
<p>“Well Harry,” said Ginny, her eyes glinting with a mixture of mirth and malice, “If you want to leave because our marriage is crumbling owing to our dysfunctional sex life, looks like Romilda will still have you.”</p>
<p>Harry shuddered and made a face. He moved and stood directly behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, lowered his lips to the side of her neck, and then said in a low voice, “Personally, I very much enjoy our sex life. But seeing that I’m just a deviant from all the years of childhood trauma, I guess I would.” </p>
<p>Ginny laughed. “Guess I’ll have to send you to Louise to get sorted out.” </p>
<p>“I think I’m meant to send you to Louise, actually. Elbow fetish because of the infidelity and all.”</p>
<p>“Complete cows, the both of them.” Ginny turned around, back resting on the marble countertop, and kissed Harry swiftly. As Harry started to kiss her back, she groaned and pulled away. “Save that for later, please, or I’ll never get these finished in time for your party. And no, I’m not letting you help- it’s your birthday.” </p>
<p>Ginny called for Albus and Lily, and they finished assembling the various canapés. The floo turned green, and Molly and Arthur stepped out of the hearth. Molly opened her bag, and began pulling endless amounts of food out, including a huge roast. Neville and Hannah followed shortly, laden with bottles of wine, mead, and firewhiskey.  The kitchen grew louder and more crowded as the food and drinks were set out.</p>
<p>As Harry pulled a bottle of firewhisky from James, who was already attempting to fill a flask, he didn’t see Teddy enter. </p>
<p>“Happy birthday!” Teddy said, hair bright blue, smiling as he clapped him on the back, “How does it feel to be an old man?”</p>
<p>Harry laughed as he kissed Victoire on the cheek. “Seeing as I never thought I’d make it to forty, it beats the alternative.” </p>
<p>Harry poured wine (giving a small glass to James, who was still annoyed that Harry had taken the firewhisky), and they moved into the living room. The French doors were opened out to the garden, and the sun had just started to creep towards the horizon, casting a golden glow in the room. Harry drank his wine and chatted to Teddy and Vic as the rest of the Weasleys began to arrive.  The house grew louder with conversation, laughter, and the shrieks of kids coming from the garden. The older teenagers were gathered in the far corner of the garden in a knot, probably drinking; Roxanne and Rose had climbed up a tree, and were tossing a quaffle back and forth among the branches and occasionally down to Al, who was sitting on the roots; and the youngest were running around chasing a toy snitch George had brought that changed colors every time someone caught it. </p>
<p>“Ted, stop being boring and get out here,” yelled James. </p>
<p>As Teddy and Vic walked outside, Ron plopped down onto the couch next to Harry, Hermione taking a seat on the other side. “Cheers,” Ron said, raising his glass and drinking.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Harry,” said Hermione, kissing him on the cheek and casting a refilling charm on their wine glasses. “I spent the better part of the afternoon calling the editors of the Prophet, Witch Weekly, and Wizard’s Digest. Hopefully we’ll all be able to leave the house tomorrow without being besieged.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Hermione. Best birthday present yet.”</p>
<p>“It’s absurd, Ginny was obviously being sarcastic. It was such a wonderful piece; I was furious when I saw how they twisted it this morning.” </p>
<p>“Honestly, there’s been so much worse over the years. Me supposedly fancying Ron is just funny.” </p>
<p>“Oi,” Ron said, with mock offense, “I’ll have you know I’m a catch. Nothing funny about fancying me,” he smirked. </p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes and reached across Harry to pat Ron’s leg, smiling, “Yes, of course you’re a catch.”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget it,” Ron grinned back. </p>
<p>“Seriously though,” Hermione said, turning back to Harry, “I know there’s been far worse, but they still need to abide by the new laws and maintain the proper distances. I’ll get it sorted. I’ve got three meetings set up Monday and we’re putting together a committee on it as well.”</p>
<p>“Look what have we here,” interrupted George. “A cosy Golden Trio tête-à-tête? Better watch yourselves, Skeeter would shell out big galleons for a picture of this. You’re lucky I’m flush.”</p>
<p>“I was just telling Harry how I’m handling her.”</p>
<p>“My dear Hermoine, or should I say, Minister, you are sadly too late,” George replied. “I went on Lee’s show at four today and thoroughly handled her. Showed everyone what a twazzock she is.” </p>
<p>Ginny and Angelina, who were standing beside George, cackled. “Never loved you more than I did this afternoon, George,” Ginny said, putting her arm around him. </p>
<p>George smiled wickedly, “Did you like the part when I reminded them that Rita claimed that Al was Neville’s love child, and then turns out Al looks exactly like Harry.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed, “My finest hour with Rita. I don’t think I’ve ever been so chuffed as the day we released the photo from Al’s christening.”</p>
<p>“That was ridiculous,” said Hermione. </p>
<p>“For the record,” said Ginny, leaning down to Harry and putting her hand on his knee, “If I had an affair with Neville and got pregnant, I wouldn’t throw it in your face by making him godfather. Just because Rita’s got the subtlety of a troll doesn’t mean we all do.” </p>
<p>Harry, feeling pleasantly buzzed, laughed and pulled Ginny down onto his lap. </p>
<p>“Oh are we meant to be having an affair again,” Neville said from across the room, smiling at Ginny. “Thanks for letting me know. Hate having to find out from the papers.”  They all laughed. </p>
<p>“Harry, catch,” called George, reaching into his pocket as he threw a lumpy package tied with string.  Harry caught it with one hand and began to unwrap it. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck you, mate.” He held up a t-shirt with his picture, hair streaked with even more gray, and “The-Boy-Who-Aged” printed below it. The room exploded in laughter. “Please tell me these aren’t being sold in the shop right now.”</p>
<p>“Nah, this is a special order just for you. Put it on then.”</p>
<p>As Harry put the shirt on, Bill walked up carrying a large package, Fleur beside him. “Happy birthday Harry,” he said. “Your real present, from all of us. Cheers.” Harry opened the lid, and saw a case of 1980 vintage Bordeaux. “Charmed so only your wand can open them,” he added, “so James and the rest of our lot don’t end up drinking them.” Harry thanked Bill, kissed Fleur on each cheek, hugged Angelina, and smacked George on the back of the head. </p>
<p>The party grew more boisterous as plates were filled with food and drinks kept flowing. Harry heard the bang of the broom shed door, and Bill and Ginny went outside to stop James, Fred, and Louis (who had all been sneaking drinks) from getting on their brooms. Percy was talking animatedly to Hermione in the corner, as Ron and George were looking over a box of fireworks for later.  The sun had begun to set, the sky a lovely dusky purple, and the garden was lit with fairy lights. </p>
<p>Ginny came back inside and sat next to Harry. “Having a good time?” she asked.</p>
<p>He put his arm around her and hugged her tightly to his side. “Yes, thank you for planning this. It’s perfect.” He dropped a kiss to the top her head. “You’re perfect.” </p>
<p>She laughed. “You’re buzzed. Sappy already- what am I going to do with you in a few more hours? You’ll be hugging everyone by that point.” </p>
<p>He whispered close to her ear, “I have a few ideas of what you can do with me.”</p>
<p>She laughed again. “Do you want your present now?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather I get it later,” he said and winked.</p>
<p>“Are you chatting me up?” </p>
<p>“Is it working?” </p>
<p>They both laughed, as she pulled out an envelope. “Your present, you tipsy flirt,” she said handing it to him. </p>
<p>Harry opened the envelope and pulled out two Portkey tickets. “Majorca- for a week?”</p>
<p>“We leave September first, right after we drop the kids off at the train. You and me for the week, then Ron and Hermione are coming for the weekend. We haven’t had a more than a weekend to ourselves since the kids, and now that Lily’s going into her second year, it seemed like time.”</p>
<p>Harry kissed her deeply. He pulled back as Ron approached with Hermione. “I’m assuming this revolting display means you just gave him the present,” Ron’s said as Hermione swatted his arm. </p>
<p>Harry looked up at them. “Yes, I can’t wait. Cheers,” he said as he and Ginny stood up and the four clinked glasses. </p>
<p>They walked out into the garden, watching a fascinated Arthur snap Muggle glowsticks that Hermione had brought and give them to Lily, Hugo, and Lucy, who began running about again, playing some sort of glow in the dark tag.</p>
<p>Harry sat at the patio table in the garden, with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, Neville and Hannah joining them. He sipped his drink, watched the children, and felt supremely content.  Ginny called the kids over to gather on the patio as Molly levitated out a large cake with forty candles ablaze.</p>
<p>As everyone began to sing, and Molly placed the cake in front of him, beaming, Harry felt an unexpected swell of emotion as he looked around at his family. A lump began forming in his throat and he felt tears pricking in his eyes. He reached under the table and squeezed Ginny’s hand tightly, and she squeezed back. He blinked rapidly and blew out the candles, as everyone clapped. </p>
<p>“To Harry,” Arthur called, raising his glass and everyone followed. Molly hugged him and then began to cut the cake. At that moment, tremendous bang echoed across the garden as George set off a fireworks display. </p>
<p>After the fireworks, everyone slowly began to head home. Molly and Arthur hugged Harry goodbye and then took Lily, Hugo, and Lucy (who had begged earlier to go the Burrow for a sleepover) home with them. </p>
<p>By nearly midnight, everyone had left except for Ginny, the boys, and Victoire. “Ted,” Ginny asked, “Do you and Vic want to stay here tonight- I can make up Lily’s room?” </p>
<p>“We’re ok- we’ll floo back now,” Ted said, giving her a hug goodbye, then Harry. They watched them enter the hearth and disappear. Harry closed the floo grate, and James and Al went up to bed. </p>
<p>As Harry and Ginny entered their bedroom, Ginny paused to set the family portrait Luna had painted and sent for Harry’s birthday (she was away on some excursion for a likely fictional creature in South America) on the dresser. </p>
<p>Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry. “You alright?” she asked, “Seemed a bit choked up earlier.”</p>
<p>Harry looked down at her, his arms around her waist. “Yeah, wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. Didn’t think turning forty would get to me like that.“ He continued, “I guess part of me is still surprised I’m here, even after all these years. Sometimes I still can’t believe that this is my life.” </p>
<p>Ginny hugged him tightly, her head pressed to his chest. “You’re lucky, Potter, in more ways than one.” </p>
<p>“Lucky, am I?” he grinned at her, and then she set about showing him just how lucky he was. </p>
<p>Later, as he lay in their bed, satisfied and content, with Ginny in his arms, Harry thought how thankful he was that he was here, in this moment- alive, forty, and living the life that twenty-three years ago, he wouldn’t even allow himself to dream of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>